Boltvengers: Containment War
by Boltvengers Studios
Summary: The Boltvengers are called reckless and dangerous after dangerous events that cause them to be split into two. -MOVIE PARODIED- Marvel Studios' Captain America: Civil War


**BOLTVENGERS: CONTAINMENT WAR**

**Writer: StunV2 (StunV2 on Twitter)**

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

**-INDIANA-**

"Horse, can you scan the area?" Abe asks

"Sure thing, Abe" Horse exclaims, sending a red drone from his pack

Horse's drone named Horsewing scans the area and follows underneath a truck

"Truck driver is armed" Horse explains

"Let's head to the foundation." Abe exclaims

The truck begins to speed up, heading towards the SCP foundation

"Abe, the truck is speeding up!" Horse explains

"Can you pick me up, Horse?" Abe questioned

"I don't know, can I?" Horse answered

"Shut the fuck up and pick me up!" Abe exclaims

Falcon jumps off the building and activating his jetpack, headed for Abe

The truck slams into a barricade at the SCP Foundation containing SCP-1470

The truck flipped forwards destroying an arch above the barricades with the truck landing on it's back

Falcon finds Abe and picks him up from his shield straps

"Can this thing go faster, Horse?" Abe complained

"Be fucking patient, Abe!" Horse complained

Armored vehicles rolled into the Foundation parking lot, and armored guys hopped out of them

Horse picks Abe up and they head for the SCP Foundation

Horse lets go of Abe, sending Abe into a diving position, landing into a car roof shield first

The enemies started firing at Abe, with no luck as Abe deflected the bullets with his shield, jumping off the truck and kicking an enemie into another

Abe threw his shield at an enemie and it ricocheted into another enemie, before coming back to Abe

Horse flew down and pulled out 2 Uzi's and shot at 2 guys, injuring them

Jenny flew down and threw energy blasts at enemies, sending them flying into walls

Prox rode into the facility on a bike, standing on it

She jumped forward, kicking an enemy into another enemy

"Jenny, can you lift me up into the building?" Abe asks

Jenny nodded and began to lift Abe up and he dived into the building

One of the armored enemies takes off their mask, being revealed to be Payton

"Secure the building." Payton demands

Enemies nodded and headed inside through the back entrance

Abe waits for the enemies to get to a reasonable distance for a stealth takedown

A gas bomb rolls on the floor and activates, spreading gas around the room

Abe takes a deep breath and throws his shield at a wall and it ricochets into the enemies coming up through the stairway

Abe reveals himself and kicks enemies off the stairway

Payton goes around and climbs up a rope and break through a window

He sneaks by Abe and breaks into a room, containing SCP-1470

He smashes the glass containing a secret weapon, with a red sort of gel inside

Abe hears the glass break and he runs to the room

He throws his shield at Payton and it ricochets into the SCP containment glass

The only worker crouching with a badge that reads 'Primal' gets attacked by the SCP and it bites him, and he screams

The SCP lunged at Abe but he deflected the attack, sending it into a wall, killing it

Payton using gauntlets, breaks through a wall and jumps down

Abe follows and they make it into a marketplace

Abe throws his shield at Payton, tripping him up

Abe manages to get a hold off him and he takes off his mask

"Hey, Abe." Payton says

"Payton?" Abe asks

"What are you doing?" Abe asked, lifting him more

"Business. And this is for taking the scepter." Payton explained

Jenny flew down and watched

Payton took out a switch and pressed a button, emerging him in an explosion

Jenny managed to stop the explosion, lifting him up and accidently blowing up a floor of people

Abe looked at the wreckage

Jenny looked at the wreckage, in horror of the accident

She got on her knees, hiding her face in her palms

**Chapter 2: Finland Accords**

**-BOLTVENGERS HEADQUARTERS-**

Endless Tussle walk into a room, with the Boltvengers sitting around the table

Their leader, Zoo walked up closer to the table

"You were reckless." Zoo explained

"Especially you, Jenny." Zoo added

"Multiple people were killed in that explosion. Kids, families even animals." Zoo continued

"And what is your point, Zoo?" Abe spoke up

"People are wanting something to happen to the Boltvengers." Zoo continued

"They are calling you 'vigilantes'." Zoo explained

Abe was gobsmacked

"Mistakes happen, Zoo." Abe explained

"Do you understand that?" Abe asked

Prox nodded at Abe's point

"I do. Along with evidence that it was no mistake." Zoo explained

A projector was pushed down from the roof and started to play the video of Jenny's mistake

One of the other Endless Tussle members, Kamen Rider Nerd slows the recording down as Jenny pushes Payton upwards, his body begins to aim towards the building and then it exploded

"Is this enough proof for you, Lincoln?" Zoo asked

"As I said, mistakes happen." Abe yelled

"Well, we thought it would be better off if you were put into containment for being dangerous and endangering innocent people.. They created this thing they like to call the Finland Accords. Approved by 120 countries." Zoo explained, putting a book and pushing it towards Jenny

Jenny picked it up and skimmed through it

"They want you to sign it and they want the Boltvengers to be put into containment." Zoo explained

"The Boltvengers were formed to save the world, I think everyone agrees that we have done that, pretty good if I may add." Abe explains

Plane looks over at Abe "I think we should be put into check, and contain ourselves, learn to control our powers more.." Plane explained

"Who was the one who made a murder bot?" Plane asked

"Me." Plane explained

"I think that is enough to be put under containment." Plane continued

"I'll leave you to it." Zoo explained, leaving the room

Plane took out a pen and signed a waiver for the Finland Accords, along with Cedric and Jimi

Jenny, Abe, Prox and Horse left the room and went to do her things

Plane stopped Abe

"This is a good thing, Abe. You have nothing to lose with this." Plane explained

"This is not your choice, Plane. I'll do my thing and you do yours." Abe explained

**Chapter 3: Ruining Friendships**

Freddery is exploring a marketplace and spots a replica Captain America shield, sending him into a flashback

-**WASHINGTON, DC-**

Freddery, who was recently mind controlled and Abe and staring down at each other on a catwalk inside of a helicarrier which was going down

Freddery rushes at Abe, tackling him

A cannon blast that came in from another helicarrier hits directly below the catwalk, sending them towards the glass bottom

Freddery gets up onto his feet and kicks Abe in the stomach

"Do it." Abe grunted, weakily

"I'm your mission. Finish that mission." Abe asked

"Take all the stupid with you." Abe asked

A second cannon blast came in and struck the helicarrier

The glass broke and Abe fell, whilst Freddery dived down

Freddery grabs Abe and pulls him above water, pushing him towards shore

Freddery (Present Day) snaps out of his flashback and continues to explore

He picks up a blueberry and looked around, putting it in his pocket

A guy behind a marketplace ran over to security and informed them about Freddery

Security rushed over to Freddery

"Hands up!" A guard demanded

Freddery did as told so, being put into handcuffs

The guard demanded Freddery to walk with him

They are walking through the marketplace, whilst Freddery breaks the cuffs into two

The cuffs make a noise which the guard notices and turns around to face Freddery

The guard aims his rifle at Freddery

Freddery grabs the rifle off the guard and snaps it into two

The guard was awestruck

The guard took out his radio "I need backup!" The guard demanded, being punching in the chest by Freddery, sending him back into a wall

Freddery runs into a hotel, making his way ups stairs onto the top floor and opens a door, leading to his safehouse

A gas grenade comes through the window and Abe's shield covers it, with Abe jumping next to his shield to not spread the gas

"I'm getting you out of here." Abe explains

"Why?" Freddery asks

"You saved me, I better do something to repay for that." Abe explained

Freddery nodded

Abe lifted his shield and threw the gas grenade remains out the window

The door shook behind them from police

"Go. I'll fight." Abe explains

Abe stood in front of the door, turning his head to face Freddery, nodding

Freddery walked back up to a wall and ran as fast as he could and jumped out a window, landing on the neighbouring building

Freddery managed to make it a couple of feet before being captured

A shadow lunged at Freddery, knocking him over

The figure stood up, revealed to be the Black Panther of Wakanda

"Surrender, your ban will not be a bad." Black Panther explained

Freddery stood up and tried to punch Black Panther, with his arm being caught mid swing

Black Panther kicked Freddery off the building

Abe looked over at the building that the fight was happening on

"Damn it, Fred." Abe spoke, holstering his shield on his back

Abe sprinted towards the window and jumped after the two

Freddery, now on street level ran for a tunnel and Black Panther and Abe followed

Black Panther jumped to try and catch Freddery, but missed

Abe flips off the building and lands on his knees

Freddery jumps down into the tunnel, with Black Panther and Abe following

They began to run after each other, dodging cars and bikes

Black Panther jumped onto the hood of a car for a speed boost

Abe jumped for the car bumper and managed to make it

Freddery stole a bike from a guy and rode away

The cop car lights flashed in the distance, forcing Freddery to turn around but they were coming from both directions

Black Panther and Abe hopped off their vehicle and stood around Freddery

Cedric landed from a hole above them

Cedric lifted his arms and activate his repulsors, not firing them though

The cop cars stopped and they hopped out

"Good job, Abe." Cedric remarked

"You're a criminal." Cedric added

The cops demanded Black Panther to take his mask off

The back of the Black Panther's mask unclicked and the mask was pulled off revealing the King of Wakanda, Caleb

Cedric looked over

"Your highness." Cedric spoke

Abe looked over at Caleb

**Chapter 4: The Recruit**

**-QUEENS-**

An elevator opens which then leads into an apartment hallway

Primal walks out of the elevator, scratching his SCP bite, which had healed

He took out his apartment keys and opened his door, shutting it behind him

He put his grocery's in the kitchen and opened his room door and finds PaperPlane, waiting for him

"OH HECK!" Primal screamed

"Oh, hi." Plane spoke

"PaperPlane? THE PaperPlane?" Primal asked

"Indeed." PaperPlane responded

"How did you get in?" Primal asked

Plane eyes rolled over to the side

"Anyways.. I came to ask you something." Plane explained, getting off his bed

Plane pulled out a phone and showed Primal a video of Spider-Man stopping a robbery and a car

"That's you, right?" Plane asked

"No.." Primal responded

Plane noticed a hole cover and a broom

Plane picked up the broom and poked the cover which then made a red and blue sweater fall

Primal was quick to notice this a quickly grab the suit and put it in his wardrobe, acting like Plane saw nothing

"So you are the Spider… err.. Ling?" Plane asked

"Spider-Boy?" Plane asked

"S-Spider-Man.." Primal explained

"Alright, Spider-Man. I am here to recruit you to a team." Plane explained

Primal's eyes lit up

**Chapter 5: Containment Breach**

**-WASHINGTON, DC-**

Freddery, who was now contained in a metal box with windows included is being held captive

Abe was put into a cell, along with Caleb

A van pulls outside the building, containing a guy wearing an ant shaped helmet

The person then shrinks

Abe is laying on his jail bed until he gets a poke on the arm

Abe sits up and looks around, until he notices a small dot that expands

"Hey, are you Captain America?" The guy asks

"Yes.." Abe responded

"Alright, I'm here to free you." The guy explained

"Do you have a name?" Abe asks

"Ant-Man, but just call me Stun or StunV2." Stun explains

Abe nodded

Stun pulls out a pin and bends the top and begins to pick the lock

The door swings open with the lightest tap and Abe rushes out

Stun does the same thing to Caleb

"This doesn't change anything, Abe." Caleb explains

Abe nodded

Stun ran around looking for Freddery, with no luck

A man walks into the same room as Freddery, the man walks up to the box that contains Freddery

The man is clutching onto a red book with a star symbol

"Hello, Fred." The man said

"Let me out." Freddery demanded

"I sadly can't do that." The man explained

The man, known as Oracle opens the book and begins to read it

"Желание (Longing)" Oracle spoke

"Ржавый (Rusted)" He continued

"Семнадцать (Seventeen). Рассвет (Daybreak)" He continued

"Stop." Freddery demanded

"Печь (Furnace). Девять (Nine)." He kept going

Freddery began to scream, letting Oracle take control of him

"Добросердечный (Benign)."

Freddery broke out of his restraints and began punching at the glass that contained him

"Возвращение на Родину (Homecoming. Один (One). Грузовой вагон (Freight car)." He then stopped

Freddery broke the glass that contained him and walked up to Oracle

"Солдат? (Soldier?)" Oracle asked

"Я готов отвечать (Ready to comply.)" Freddery explained

Abe, Caleb and Stun find Freddery now under Oracle's trance

"Get them." Oracle demanded

Stun lunged at Freddery and went for the punched but was knocked out cold

Abe punched Freddery, alongside Caleb who was also punching him

Freddery punched them both through a wall

Plane lands outside the building the three are having a fight at

Freddery slams Abe onto one of the cafeteria table, smashing it

Plane notices Freddery and fires a repulsor blast at him

Abe looks over at Plane

Freddery ran off headed for the rooftop

Abe chases Freddery and Fredder smashes through the rooftop entrance door and walks to a helicopter

Abe makes it to the rooftop but Freddery was already getting ready to lift off

Abe runs for the chopper and the chopper manages to get in air before Abe grabs onto one of the side rails, pulling it down

Freddery looked down at Abe in shock

Freddery tried to free the chopper from Abe, with no luck

The chopper makes it off the building entirely but Abe grabs onto the side of the building, holding the chopper back

Freddery tries to chop Abe up with the rotor blades but he misses and destroys the rotors, causing Abe and Freddery to fall into some water below

Freddery, who was now unconscious underneath the water is pulled up by Abe

**Chapter 6: Hello Old Friend**

-**BOLTVENGERS HEADQUARTERS-**

Jimi and Jenny are baking a cake when an explosion happens

They look over to see what damage was caused

"I'll go investigate." Jimi explains, phasing through the window they were looking out of

Jenny hears a noise from behind her and lifts a knife a throws it behind her

Johnny stands still as the knife barely misses his forehead

"Not the welcome back I expected." Johnny explains

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" Jenny asks

"Disappointing my wife." Johnny explains, readying arrows and firing them on both walls beside him

"Let's go, Abe called." Johnny said

"We can't just leave Jimi." Jenny explained

"We can and we will." Johnny explained

"Johnny!" Jimi said

Johnny froze and turned around

"Ah, Jimi, long time no see." Johnny remarked

"What are you doing here?" Jimi asked

Johnny rolled his eyes at the arrows which Jimi noticed

Johnny activated the arrows which shut down Jimi for a moment

"Now let's go." Johnny asked

Jimi managed to destroy the arrows and confront Johnny

Johnny pulled out his baton and extended it, whacking Jimi with it but it broke on impact

Jimi choked Johnny and put him in a headlock

"Jimi, let him go." Jenny asked, gaining control of Jimi

"If you do this, they will continue to fear you." Jimi explained, weakly

"I can't control their fears, only mine." Jenny explained, sending Jimi down into the ground

"Now we can go." Jenny explained, looking back at the hole she made

**Chapter 7: Brainwashed**

Freddery awakens with his metal arm being weighed down

"Fred, do you remember me?" Abe asked

Freddery looked up with a smile on his face "Your mom's name was Nancy, we used to play outside all the time." Freddery explained

Abe smiled and removed the weight

"Good to have you back in good shape." Abe explained

**Chapter 8: Friends against Friends**

Stun's van parks in a spot in an airport parking garage

Stun gets out "Is that everyone?" Stun asked

"It should be." Abe explains

Stun opens the door and Jenny, Johnny, Horse and Freddery hop out

The alarms of the airport go off

"Plane is here. Suit up." Abe demands

Abe, now in his suit walks out of the main terminal and runs to a helicopter, but the helicopter's rotors are jammed by Plane who flies alongside Cedric and they land in front of Abe

"Wow, it's so weird that you run into your friends outside an airport terminal, is that weird, Ced?" Plane asked

"Sure.. I guess." Cedric responded

"Alright Abe, I need you to turn in McMahon. Zoo gave me 72 hours, that was 60 hours ago, can you do me a favor?" Plane asked

"Plane, he was brainwashed by Deceptihydra, he didn't mean to all this stuff about Bear, Washington the helicarriers it wasn't him." Abe explained

"Bullshit." Plane muttered

"Alright, I've had it." Plane explained

"Underoos!" Plane yelled

Abe's shield was webbed and pulled off him and Primal lands onto a baggage carrier and looks up

"Hey everyone." Primal exclaimed

"Nice job, kid." Plane exclaimed

"Ah, thanks. I could have stuck the landing abit better but it doesn't matter, it's just the new suit." Primal explains

"You've been busy." Abe notices

"'And you have been a complete idiot, freeing Jenny from a place she doesn't want to leave, getting Johnny back. I just don't want you to split the Boltvengers in half." Plane explains

"You did that when you signed." Abe explains

"I'm done with this, turn over Fred now because it's the right thing to do!" Plane demands

"The only way you are getting him is by beating my team." Abe explains

"Abe, you sure you want to punch your way out of this?" A female voice spoke from behind

Abe turned around to face the voice being revealed to be Prox

"I'll take my chance, Prox." Abe explains

Prox nodded, walking over to Plane

"Alright, Stun. You ready?" Abe asked quietly

"I guess so." Stun explains

Abe raised his hands and Johnny shot an arrow through the webs, freeing him

Stun who was hiding on Abe's shield enlarges, kicking Primal in the chin and losing the shield

"I believe this is yours." Stun explains, passing the shield to Abe

Jenny flies down beside Abe, along with Horse flying down who was carrying Johnny down

The two teams stared down each other

"What do we do, Abe?" Horse asked

"We fight." Abe explained

Team Abe begins to walk towards Team Plane

"They aren't stopping." Primal explained

"Neither are we." Plane replied, beginning to walk towards Abe's team

Team Plane begins to run towards Abe's team

Primal fires a web at Jenny, and the fight begins

Plane flys up and tries to punch Abe, being blocked by Abe's shield

Plane moves the shield and punches him in the side of the head

Johnny fires an explosive arrow at Caleb, but they got caught by Caleb and the explosions just barely make Caleb flinch

Primal tries to web Jenny to the ground, but Jenny manages to grab it with her telekinesis and sends it back at him, webbing him

Stun walks up to Prox "Look I don't wanna hurt you.." Stun explains

"I wouldn't care about it." Prox exclaims, kneeing Stun in the nuts tripping Stun onto the ground

Horse gets taken out of the sky by Cedric, landing into a pile of crates

Abe throws his shield at Plane, knocking Plane back

Plane flies into Abe, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him into a pillar

Abe gets kicked down by Black Panther, and gets helped up by Freddery

Abe and Freddery go for the punch on Plane but they miss

"Does anyone have some secret powers they wish to explain?" Abe asked

"I do!" Stun explained

"You will have to run like hell though!" Stun added

Everyone on Team Abe ran away from Stun

Stun sighed, lifting his hand up

He clicked a button and he turned into a massive giant

"I see why we had to run." Freddery explained

Stun chuckled kicking Team Plane away

Plane dodged his attack and looked around for Abe

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P, where is Abe?" Plane asked

S.K.Y.W.A.R.P showed where Abe was and Plane flew for him

Abe was running for a Quinjet and he gets caught by Plane

"Just hand him over, Abe. Please." Plane asked

"He is my friend, Plane." Abe explained

"So was I." Plane remarked

Plane fired a repulsor blast at Abe, hitting Abe's shield

Abe punched Plane with his shield, uppercutting him with his shield

Abe began punching Plane in rapid succession

"S.K.Y.W.A.R.P, scan his fight pattern!" Plane grunted

S.K.Y.W.A.R.P did as said and found a counter

"Countermeasures ready, sir!" S.K.Y.W.A.R.P explained

"Let's kick his ass." Plane exclaimed

Abe went for another shield punch and it got caught by Plane

Plane fired a repulsor at Abe's chest

Plane uppercutted Abe, punching him in the stomach

Plane managed to rip Abe's shield out of his grasp, throwing it aside

Abe tripped Plane up picking him up and throwing him on the ground

Abe threw multiple punches at Plane's helmet, breaking it

Abe retrieved his shield and shoved the shield into Plane's suit's Arc Reactor, damaging it

Abe got up, walking away with his shield

"That shield doesn't belong to you!" Plane explained

"My father made that shield!" He remarked

Abe slightly nodded and dropped his shield, leaving it behind

Everyone else saw Plane and stopped fighting

**Chapter 9: Voicemail**

**-BOLTVENGERS HEADQUARTERS-**

Stan Lee knocks on a window and grabs the attention of PaperPlane, who was resting

"Are you Mister uhh.. PaperPlane?" Stan asks

"Yes it is." Plane responds, walking over to grab a package

He opened the package to see an old Nokia 3310

He grabs it and takes it out of the packaging, to see a voicemail

He started the voicemail to hear Abe's voice

"I'm sorry about what happened at the airport, Abe. I care about Fred too much to just hand him over to be arrested. But I just want to let you know, if you need me. I'll be there when you need me." Abe explained

**CREDITS:**

**Captain America / Steve Rogers - 16thPresidentAbe**

**The Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes - Freddery McMahon**

**Iron Man / Tony Stark - PaperPlane**

**Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff - Proximity_Accepted**

**Hawkeye / Clint Barton - JOHNNYFLASH**

**Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff - Jenny**

**Vision - Jimpaya**

**Ant-Man / Scott Lang - StunV2**

**Falcon / Sam WIlson - Horse**

**Crossbones / Brock Rumlow - Payton**

**Spider-Man / Peter Parker - Primal**

**Black Panther / T'Challa - Ironhide615**

**General Ross - Zoo237**

**Basically Everyone in Endless Tussle**

**Helmut Zemo - 0racle**

**Chapter 10: Post Credit Scene**

**-XANDAR-**

Xandar is being attacked by the Mad SMG4 Fan, Tari looking for the Power Brick

She rips through a wall into a vault finding a metal container

She breaks into the container and grabs an orb containing the Power Brick

She destroys the orb and puts the Power Stone into her gauntlet

"1 down, 5 to go." Tari exclaims

**Not affiliated with Marvel Studios, Endless Tussle or Glitch Productions**

_**The Boltvengers will return**_

**-BOLTVENGERS STUDIOS-**

"


End file.
